


You can’t take the sky from me

by Taeyn



Series: a lot of explosions for two people blending in [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A collection of short works, Angst, Bathing, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing in the Rain, Nightmares, Promises, Rating varies per chapter, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sickfic, Slow Dancing, Spooning, Tenderness, us against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: There’s a place between the black, between the bolts and burnt memories. Cassian can’t always find it, Jyn doesn’t realise she’s already there.“I never thought,” says Jyn, pinpoint stars across the viewport, “that nowhere could be so bright.”





	1. serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen  
> Inspired by and written for @rebelcaptainprompts, for the prompt 'serenity' ;w; always <3

There’s a place between the black, between the bolts and burnt memories. Cassian can’t always find it, Jyn doesn’t realise she’s already there. He remembers her like that, smiling over her shoulder as he stumbles sleepy into the cockpit.

It could’ve been any night. It could’ve been all of them.

“I never thought,” says Jyn, pinpoint stars across the viewport, “that nowhere could be so bright.”

Cassian watches her, lips ghosting up at the edges. Her hair wisps to one side, she’s been leaning on her palm.

“There’s a lot less nowhere now,” he murmurs, steps forward to take it in. The spray of bright doesn’t move.

If he looks away it’ll be gone.

Jyn smiles. “That’s what I think about you.”

Cassian laughs, no more than an exhale but she hears it. Her hands are cool and pale, his gravelly warm at her cheeks. He traces the shadow below her eyes, ion residue still gritted into her skin.

If he trembles, it’ll only make him hold her tighter. When she falters his hand is there.

Their fingers clasp below Cassian’s jaw, a thumb grazes over her knuckle. And then she’s pulling him down, fists closed at his collar, breath caught because she doesn’t want to let go.

“Let me do something stupid,” says Cassian, and she’s already giving him _that look_. He wraps his arms around the small of her back, lifts her just enough for the world to tip the other way.

He’s dizzy, they’re both running on empty, but her fingers course through his hair and it’s the dark that’s fading out.

Her thumb brushes his mouth, lips parting at her touch. Jyn fetches the planets in her gaze, specks of places she’s been caught and carried.

She looks at Cassian, his scars and his wounds, the liminal space between.

It doesn’t feel like peace.

It feels like home.

 


	2. worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @timepetalsprompts’ amazing [cards against humanity as fic prompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/post/157998521979/cards-against-humanity-as-fic-prompts) list ~ *^^*;; 
> 
> Prompt: bathing naked in a moonlit grove  
> Rating: teen

Jyn stepped a heel into the water, the dregs of her clothes abandoned on a nearby fern. The pool was smooth, black pebbles sliding underfoot and light dripped across the shallows. It was all that her homes had never been, rang with a wild, untamed quiet.

She was free.

Ankles dragging in the soak, Jyn pushed forward till the cold swooped around her waist. Her heartbeat quickened, breath caught in the chill. It was nothing, nothing to do with the stories at least, not the pools that led to other worlds, folklore lost for centuries…

She dived, swept over on her back. The water shuddered above her, bubbles trickling from her lips and breaking at the moon. She let herself drift until she felt lightheaded, surged up through the surface in a breathless rush.

_This is how people get ambushed,_ she thought.

Chest-deep in the ripples, Cassian blinked back at her.

And a small shot of air escaped her lungs.

“I’ll wait at the ship,” he said after a second, and Jyn couldn’t find the words to respond. It was nothing out of the ordinary, they both had to bathe. Nothing they hadn’t seen on the job. And yet…

“Please don’t,” she said softly.

He hesitated, light silhouetting his torso against the blue. His scars were silvery wet, hair clung around his jaw and cheekbones.

Jyn twitched her mouth at one corner.

“I have to sit next to you on the ship too.”

Cassian exhaled a laugh, the strangeness of the moment dissolved as they swapped familiar grins. Wry, he ducked beneath his reflection and surfaced a step closer.

“Not that essence-of-blaster-residue doesn’t have its own charm,” Jyn continued, surprised he was giving her time for a second pass. “Classical. Warrior-like. Distinctiv-”

The word ended in a high-pitched squeal as Cassian spat a mouthful of water at her, his aim unsurprisingly accurate. The shriek echoed through the grove, both of them startling to hear it. Eyes squinted closed, Jyn wondered if she’d _ever_ made such a ridiculous sound, let alone in front of-

She grimaced, peeked open an eye. Cassian’s mouth had fallen ajar and he’d half-reached a hand, to splash more water or to apologise she wasn’t sure.

And then he burst out laughing.

“Oh, you haven’t even _seen_ the beginning of this battle,” Jyn exclaimed, cupped her palms beneath the surface.

“Probably because I was busy winning it,” Cassian managed, diving just out of reach as she flung a wave of frothy liquid his way. He was laughing too much to swim and Jyn caught him round the shoulders, pulling them both below the wash. He held his breath, blurry and smiling, their arms tangled and thrashed.

She caught his hand.

His wrist brushed her ear.

The moonlight bounced shapes across the sand, and Jyn suddenly wondered if this _was_ a pool that led to other worlds.

She traced her fingertips in the dips of his knuckles, he smoothed back her hair where it swam around her face.

His eyes were dark and full, gentle as she smudged the blaster silt from his cheeks.

In this world, everything was going to be okay.

Jyn stayed like that, shadows flickering at the brink and blue-grey sapphire between, until the world extinguished in her lungs and they broke panting and spent to the night.

“We’d better get back to the ship,” she muttered.

“Jyn,” Cassian said quietly, and when she looked she saw him no less searching. “I’m with you on the ship too.”

-


	3. prisoners of war (this is where I leave you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late-late ficlet for @rebelcaptainprompts, stardust, where instead of escaping Scarif, Cassian and Jyn are captured by the Imperials :’3  
> Rating: teen

When Jyn closes her eyes she can still see the splatter, bright like a firework and the rain of stars beneath.

The water had shimmered, caved up with the pulse of light. There was white, mist, a low drone where she expected silence. Heat in place of ash. Cassian’s jaw pressed rough into her neck, his scent of carbon and sweat, and she’s no longer sure it’s the rebels lifting them up.

“Jyn...”

It’s Cassian’s voice, gently guiding her back. The shower’s running cold, her singlet and briefs cling wet to her skin.

“Jyn.”

There’s something there, asking, consoling. Knowing.

He steps beneath the water, the jets a muffled thrum on his jacket.

“I remember,” he says. His arms wind around her middle, chest squashed to her back. “If it’s all I can do, I’ll remember.”

“We’ve been in worse prisons than this,” she murmurs. Jyn reaches an arm, drags her fingers across his cheek. His breath is warm where her hair tucks behind her ear.

She turns. They don’t have long now.

“I’ll remember,” says Cassian. He kisses softly below one eye, then the other. Her tears wash with the soak, she can taste his on his lips.

“I’ll remember…”

Lingering, he rests his brow at hers. The line of her mouth wavers, only for a second. Only while he blinks.

And then she kisses him too.

“Time,” snaps the guard, knuckles rap against the wall. Cassian flinches a hand to say he’s heard. He’s bartered for these moments, and she doubts he has many favours left to collect.

“I’m always looking for you,” she whispers, words rushed and coarse. “In the working parties, in the mess hall, when I’m sleeping…”

“I look for you behind every helmet,” Cassian admits, tries to make her smile one last time. “I’m always searching for one that doesn’t fit.”

“ _Time_ ,” comes the hiss again, tighter. “If anyone finds out I-”

But she’s smiling, all else drowns to dust. Her lips sting warm and she doesn’t close her eyes.

“I’ll look for you until I find a way,” says Jyn. She keeps his promise, they never say goodbye. “Or until I make one.”

-


	4. love is the greatest temptation (catch me when I fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… I’m…” His hands are clumsy, she bumps her cheek to his waist as he trembles.
> 
> _I’m not used to being touched?_
> 
> Or I’m not used to _feeling?_
> 
> Rating: mature

Jyn hears him hiss, the sound wet and strangled as her mouth teases down his chest. She likes the way he shudders, the way her breath on his skin makes him twitch. Her touch prises the smallest noises from his throat- a prickling growl, choked words, affections she can only recognise by tone.

She reaches the arch of his stomach, harder lines carving into his hip. He clutches for her hand, presses his mouth to the inside of her palm. He kisses, sucks a gulp of air as she traces below his bellybutton. His knuckles flinch, his grip on her hand tightens.

“Remember to breathe,” she murmurs, darts him a tender smile.

“Remember to let me,” Cassian manages in return, mouth pinching up at the corner. His hair drips sweat into his eyes and he swallows, clenches his teeth and makes an indiscernible noise.

“No, really,” he laughs, coarse and winded. “I… I’m…” His hands are clumsy, she bumps her cheek to his waist as he trembles.

_I’m not used to being touched?_

Or I’m not used to _feeling?_

“You’re okay...” Jyn whispers, lowers gentle over his torso and smudges her brow to his. He pulls up, aching, teeth grazed over her lower lip and his mouth warm and rough. He cages his hands to her jaw, fingers tangled through her hair. Their legs twine, her calves grit against his thighs, knees tucked and a harsh moan wrung between gasps.

“I’m far from okay,” Cassian laughs, breathless, flips her onto her back. “I’ve been several interplanetary systems from okay, since you…”

She travels both arms to his neck, wound and damp and holding him close.

“Since I woke you up?” Jyn suggests, and for all the wryness her voice is soft. She curves into his embrace. She’s there too.

“-since you said yes,” he finishes, mumbled and hoarse against her lips. He ducks his head into her shoulder, to catch his breath or take it in, to know she won’t let go.

Jyn wants to say something - it was always - _I_ was always - I will. Always...

“ _Cassian,_ ” is what escapes her, his eyes are bright and fierce. He can’t find the words to answer.

He doesn’t need to.

-


	5. take my hand (I’ll take us back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian turned, steps carried between the cargo crates. His jaw nudged her cheek, fingers closed gently around hers.
> 
> “Learning the waltz. The cornerstone of any successful mission,” Jyn said dryly, flinched a grin as Cassian tucked her hand to his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: ~all three words in one fic: ‘agony’, ‘fingers’, and ‘shiver’~ (it was really fun trying to come up with something for this one! *^^*)  
> rating: G

“Shh, hey, no, like this-”

Cassian’s voice caught husky, he’d been shouting over engine tests for the better part of the night.

And now that the X-Wings were docked, spare parts reconfigured and enough grease on their clothes to fuel a small expedition round Hoth…

Cassian turned, steps carried between the cargo crates. His jaw nudged her cheek, fingers closed gently around hers.

“Learning the waltz. The cornerstone of any successful mission,” Jyn said dryly, flinched a grin as Cassian tucked her hand to his shoulder. She promptly returned it to his waist.

“On Coruscant it’s the other way.”

“We’re not on Coruscant,” Cassian said easily. Smiled as she narrowed her eyes.

And deposited her hand back at his shoulder.

“We’re not on Fest either." Jyn managed to keep a straight face as she tripped on her ankle. Her hand moved pointedly back to his waist.

“But you _did_ lose a Festian bet,” said Cassian, mouth twitching at one corner. “Festian rules. Festian forfeits.”

“I’m dancing,” Jyn said brightly, determinedly quickening their pace. “You said dancing. This is dancing.”

“No, no-” Cassian swerved to avoid a loading ramp, eyes creasing at the edges. “This… this is...”

When Jyn raised an incredulous eyebrow, Cassian spluttered a laugh.

“Festian horror? Festian agony?” Jyn suggested, her boot accidentally knocking a spare groundcrew helmet. The clatter echoed enthusiastically through the empty hangar.

Cassian dipped his head, they were shaking with too much silent laughter to continue. He was exhausted, her whole body felt like lead. And yet…

“Alright. One more time,” Jyn said slowly, her mouth curving to a smile. When he took her hand, his grip was steady.

Closing her eyes, Jyn’s feet recalled the pattern, the crackle of a holospeaker and her father’s palms warm and rough. Lyra is laughing- and her mother so rarely laughs- her smile is real and sparkles every time Jyn swings past. There’s a rhythm to it, they count out the numbers together, and sometimes, on _four_ , papa lifts her so her socks skip over the ground, Jyn whirls in a giddy circle, squealing and giggling as the facility becomes a blur. Sometimes Jyn’s too sleepy to remember the end. Secretly, she likes it best when she’s only half-asleep. And when she peeks out of her blanket, she can see the dance one more time, just the two of them, slower. Happy.

Like now.

Cassian met her gaze, a flicker of something Jyn can’t quite catch. They’re gliding, weightless, Jyn’s not even sure who’s leading who. Her breath is a shiver and he holds her close. When her steps fade, his hand is still at her cheek.

“One more time?” whispered Cassian.

-


	6. this time around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn wakes from a nightmare. Cassian’s been there before.
> 
> Happy rebelcaptain appreciation week! <3! This was written for the prompt 'family', but there's possibly quite a bit of comfort in there too :')  
> Rating: teen

Jyn found her way back with the smallest threads. The slow rise of Cassian’s chest as he inhaled, the skip of his fingers over her brow. He would whisper as she came to- not _what happened, what happened?_ \- but quiet, silly things. There’s a new crate of aitha protein in the dining commons. Kaytoo re-jigged the thermal antifreeze as a seat-warmer. The revered Echo Base hotspring may or may not be quicksand.

They were things that reminded her she was here, this was real, and the nightmares outside her head were for the most part squashed.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” she muttered. _I’m sorry I can’t hide this too._

“No. Please don’t be,” Cassian said softly, and Jyn silently thanked him for leaving it at that. He growled a gentle, bidding sound, nudged his body to the curve of hers. His shirt was worn thin, she could feel his warmth at her spine. His jaw prickled rough at her neck and Jyn tucked further into him, dragged his arm over her side. He was heavy, she wrapped both hands into the palm of his.

“Targeting system or hyperdrive?” Jyn mumbled, sweat still damp through her hair.

“Hyperdrive. Better to lose them,” Cassian whispered back. “Navigation or shield?”

Jyn let the scenario play through. When she bent her knees closer to her chest, Cassian’s legs unthinkingly followed.

“Am I alone, or with allies?”

“With allies,” Cassian said after a moment. With a pang, Jyn realised his own answer assumed he was alone.

“Then shield,” Jyn murmured, unblinking in the dark. “When we make it through, I can tail them home.”

When Cassian’s fingers squeezed tighter around her fist, she slowly curled to face him.

“It didn’t used to matter,” Jyn heard herself say, the words strangely parched. “Before. It didn’t scare me. There was nowhere to make it back to.”

_There was no one to make it back to._

“Jyn. I would be there with you.” Cassian’s voice came low. Jyn’s fingernails stung into her palm.

“What? You thought Kaytoo was going to buddy-up?” Cassian tried again, and in spite of it all, Jyn smiled.

“Have you...” Jyn grimaced, the question prickled uneasy at her throat.

Cassian stared at her a long while.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “Many times.”

Jyn nodded, Cassian pressed her knuckles to his cheek. His face was close enough to blur, stare dark and worn and soothing. _But not now. Not that I’ve seen. When did they stop?_

She pulled him close. She didn’t need to know.

“When I didn’t pull the trigger,” Cassian whispered.

-


	7. undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for NewLeeland, who suggested a continuation of the ‘prisoners of war’ chapter in this series <3  
> (to recap, Jyn and Cassian are held captive by the Imperials post-Scarif)  
> rating: teen

There’s no recourse from the chill; when Jyn burns herself welding, she has to rip her own bandage from what’s left of her shirt.

_This isn’t a sentence. This isn’t a labor camp._

She smiles as the guards watch her knot the fabric with her teeth.

_This is a negotiation._

“Torch,” Jyn says flatly, holds out her palm to the prisoner next to her. When her hand remains empty, she glances across her shoulder.

There’s fear in the eyes that stare back at her.

And a small patch of blood already leaking through her shirt.

“Jyn. Let’s walk,” comes a voice behind her, low and rough, and she grits her jaw to keep her pulse steady. His hand guides her elbow- no fresh wounds, no smears of grease like hers.

It still leaves her winded when she turns around.

Because not even Cassian can hide the stab of seeing her like this.

“Jyn… are you…”

He’s searching, falling, can’t find a way up until she does. Jyn glares at him, plays the part.

“I’m fine,” she snaps hoarsely, “looks like you’re doing more than fine.”

She gestures to his uniform, her fingers twitch a fraction.

_Are you wearing a wire?_

Cassian’s eyes dull, and when he flinches his head- _no_ \- the weight of it slowly sucks through her middle. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet.

“I’ve come to tell you you’re leaving.”

Jyn’s walked battlelines in pitch black, his words are the soft click of a firing pin.

“ _We’re_ leaving...” she whispers, her throat closing as she dives too late.

“You’re leaving.” Cassian cuts his stare away, Jyn can almost taste the backfire.

He already finished her. He finished her before she even woke.

“ _How?_ ” Jyn forces herself to say. His eyes are hard, dark and tearing. If Jyn doesn’t get up now, she knows he never will.

“Information,” Cassian mutters.

“But if it weren’t for me-” Jyn’s fingers wrap around his knuckles. “- _I’m_ the one who-”

“-who got lucky, and knows _nothing_ of value about the alliance,” Cassian hisses back, something raw and vicious ghosting on the words.

“No.” Jyn grips tighter so her hand doesn’t shake. “This isn’t a negotiation, Cassian.”

“You’re right,” snaps Cassian, his shoulders drop defeated. “It isn’t.”

He pulls away, weary, gestures for her to return to the work group.

“You have two days.”

Jyn doesn’t miss the turn of his palm, the way he holds two fingers away from the others.

_We have two days._

_Get ready._

_-_


	8. unsanctioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian has done a lot of things for the rebellion. When he crosses paths with an old informant, there are some he’d rather Jyn didn’t know.  
> Prompt: music  
> Rating: mature

Jyn’s woken to the echo of shellfire, slept to muttered threats from her cellmates. Cassian’s grip is her lighthouse through the crowd and she can’t understand why, why this, why now.

He glances back- maybe her palm has grown sweaty, or she squeezed a fraction too tight. But it only takes that glance and he knows, redirects past the bar and into a booth, table sticky and the bulb shattered overhead.

Jyn sits, wonders if the corner’s dark enough for her to be ill. But then Cassian’s there- any closer and he’ll see her trembling- and she can’t blow this, not for any of them.

_It’s just another battlefield._

“That’s it...” Cassian murmurs, low and gentle as she breathes.

They’ve paid for drinks, the liquor smells of salt and rust.

Jyn feels her heartbeat slow.

_We’re in._

“Nice place,” Jyn offers, it’s weak but she’s trying, Cassian’s mouth flinches in the shadows. A smile.

Jyn stirs her thumb to the chip in her glass, lets her gaze climb over the band.

“On every planet,” Jyn says quietly, watches as a hooded figure rises across the room. “Why do the shadiest taverns always play _jazz?”_

When she looks back Cassian’s face has fallen, the grit of it needling her gut.

The stranger draws near.

_Something’s wrong._

“The Captain himself,” greets the man, there’s a warmth to the jibe that strikes flat. He’s not who they expected. She’s not even sure he’s on their side.

“You have something?” Cassian hisses, the bite of it uneasily quick. The informant tries a chuckle, reaches to finish Cassian’s drink.

“Do you?” comes the answer, wry, and Jyn gets the impression he’s about to sit down.

Cassian’s on his feet before any of it pulls together, their shoulders clip in the narrow space. Jyn’s hand instinctively moves toward her baton. The man’s hood has fallen aside.

The eyes that stare back at them are genuinely surprised.

“No. We’re leaving,” snaps Cassian, catches her elbow and walks. Jyn can hear his breath racing, coarse and bitter through his teeth. He won’t meet her gaze, the door wrenches open and he steadies himself on the wall outside.

It’s cold, he’s shaking, Jyn’s exhale turns to mist in the silence.

She wraps both arms around him.

“I’ve got you,” she whispers, it feels like more than she knew she had.

“There are things-” Cassian grimaces, swallows, “things I’ve done. People who trusted me-”

Jyn’s cheek presses to his jaw and he sobs. And she listens.

And she knows.

Her past wasn’t turned to ash on Scarif either.

“Captain.”

They both turn, Cassian straightens as their informant slowly approaches. Jyn readies her stance, Cassian clenches both fists, sucks an aching breath.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian whispers, and Jyn wonders if she’s the only one who’ll hear.

That he means it.

“I’m not.” The Imperial shrugs, holds out the datacard they’d come to bargain for.

He doesn’t look back as he walks to his ship.

Cassian doesn’t look away.

-


	9. tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has a fever, Cassian stays by her side.  
> Prompt: confined  
> Rating: teen

“I’m okay, I’m okay…”

Jyn flinched uneasy, the cloth in Cassian’s hand dripping cool down her cheek.

“I know you are,” Cassian said softly, “it’s for me.”

Jyn breathed a low laugh, the sound crackling in her chest. Her head weighed heavy in Cassian’s lap, and when she slitted open her eyes, she saw Cassian’s darken with concern.

“You’re here,” she mumbled, “I thought-”

“ _I’m here_ ,” he said roughly, squeezed her fingers, tight. “You need to stay with me. Tell me... talk to me.”

He was slipping, words blurring dull and sharp. Jyn held on.

“Once,” she murmured, forced a smile. “Saw had us bunkered, waiting for a supply drop near the catacombs. And the water was bad. And half of us struck this fever, worse than now. Happened too quick, no way to get back. And-”

There was a small silence as the memory stirred into focus.

“Jyn?” Cassian whispered after a moment, grazed his thumb where her hair plastered to her brow. A shape flickered in Jyn’s periphery, his touch the only thing that felt real.

_Come back_.

“-and we were all... fine?” she tried, wished she had enough energy to boot herself. Cassian’s hand stilled, shadows tightening. She wondered how long he’d been up.

“It wasn’t as bad as the tablelands-” Jyn managed, her throat dry as she swallowed. “Two snakebites in the first hour.  _Through_ my boots. Middle of the desert and I was telling everyone we had to set up camp, I swear, even the sun looked like night...”

“And did you?” Cassian said quietly. “Set up camp?”

“Oh, no-” Jyn shivered in the cold, “I mean, I only thought it was dark because of the poison. We had a whole three days of travel ahea-”

Cassian’s eyes momentarily closed, he sounded pained as he exhaled.

“But I was fine,” Jyn added quickly. “The moral of the story was supposed to be, I’m always fi-”

When she broke off coughing, Cassian just as swiftly eased her upright, took off his jacket so she had another blanket. The fur at the jacket's collar felt stiff and worn against Jyn’s neck, and when she could finally breathe, Cassian’s scent was there too.

“My first mission at the kyber mines-”

“ _Jyn_ -” Cassian’s arm had unthinkingly wrapped over her, his tone more a plea than a snap. Jyn blinked, slowly twitched to a smile.

“You did say to tell you,” she croaked, wry. In spite of everything, the crease of Cassian’s eyes told her he was smiling too.

“Tell me again,” he whispered hoarsely, “just one more time.”

Jyn reached to wrap her arms over his, found herself clutching his jacket instead. It was still warm round her chest.

She startled, sat bolt upright.

“You are awake,” said the medi-droid, his intonation sounded surprised. “That is a good sign. Please lay back down.”

“Down?” Jyn said thickly, her heart rate was rising and she fumbled to remove the monitor band. On her opposite side Jyn heard the thump of a fist against glass, she spun the other way.

The first thing she saw was Bodhi, pounding the chamber window and waving to get her attention. When they met eyes his expression crumpled, he covered his mouth and uttered something Jyn couldn’t hear. K-2 was beside him, made a series of gestures that left Jyn in no doubt that if she removed the monitor, he’d come right in and strap it back on himself. Baze stepped from the shadows to offer a single nod, and Chirrut stayed back, gave Jyn a silent, knowing smile.

Jyn stared, still catching up. Her gaze travelled to Cassian, arms crossed tightly over his chest, his jaw set firm and mouth gritted to a hard line. He hesitated, raised his palm as if to hold it to the glass.

“It has been seventy-eight hours,” the droid informed her. “He has not left that window the entire time.”

Jyn took a shaky step forward, pressed her hand where his nearly touched.

“I know,” she said, her voice sounded like her own. “I know.”

-


	10. safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to @crazy-fruit <3  
> Prompt: soaked  
> Rating: teen

Jyn ran, hair slicked to her face and Cassian’s hand clutching drenched into hers. They turned, turned again, tiny lights speckled bright in the puddles, blurry when their boots kicked over the surface. The storm grew heavier and the alleyways darker- they had made it outside the city.

They were safe.

“Close,” panted Cassian, his shirt plastered wet across his chest. “That was close.”

Jyn skipped her back against a permacite wall, tried to catch her breath. She smiled- her exhale a wisp of fog- she tipped her head and let the rain splatter over the last of her makeup.

“Not close enough,” she managed, her mouth pulling wry at the corner. “Didn’t even get to test our cover story.”

Cassian gave a husky laugh, leant into the wall beside her. He steadied himself, shoulders lifting as his heartbeat slowed, the hollow of his throat gently dipped as he swallowed.

“The one about our wedding anniversary?” he chuckled, blinking raindrops from his eyes.

“May I introduce my husband, Ambassador Joreth Sward, returning from his five year diplomatic mission,” Jyn recited, grinning. “To enjoy my company and an evening of hand-to-hand dancing, dignified whispers and passionate kisses against the red velvet curtains when anyone important happens to pass.”

Cassian stared at her, for a moment unanchored as when they nearly lost each other in the crowd. A second later and the expression was gone, Jyn wondered if it had ever been there at all.

_Guess I’m just getting too good at the whole undercover business,_ Jyn thought to tease.

“You know, it’s funny…” she started instead, drifted her hand to the small of Cassian’s spine. “I could’ve sworn I saw some of the party guests just before the last corner.”

Cassian was still, silent, Jyn’s hand felt hot and shaky as she let her palm rest above his belt. Her cheeks were flushed despite the cold, water trickling down the neckline of her green silk blouse.

“But it was also very dark,” she added, tried to clear her throat. “And misty. And I was mostly concentrating on not slipping-”

“I… might’ve seen some guests too,” Cassian ventured, his voice coarse and unsure. “Possibly. No one I could name. But maybe…”

“-you can never be too careful-” mumbled Jyn, tucking her fist into the damp of Cassian’s shirt to stop her fingers from trembling.

“-whilst on a mission-” said Cassian, the words barely making a sound as the sky crackled overhead. A small pop of lightning scattered between the clouds, Cassian’s face caught torn and hesitating, he softly reached for Jyn’s cheek.

Gentle, Jyn caged both hands to the rough of his jaw, her heart stung in her chest and her eyes shuttered closed. She opened them a second later when Cassian breathed out- a small, aching sound- wrapped his arms tight round her back and near lifted her from her feet. Jyn kissed him, hard, his mouth prickling warm in the downpour, his lower lip squashed beneath hers. His eyebrows tipped up at the centre, droplets of water catching on his eyelashes as he barely held her gaze. Jyn kissed him, deeper and breakneck, tender when he tightened their embrace, fierce when she held him tighter still. His hair dripped against her brow, she grazed her thumbs below his cheekbones, the scrape of a scar by his collar. He was there- right there- Jyn had never been this close.

And yet, somehow, she always had.

“I don’t want to let go,” Cassian said quietly, his brown eyes creasing at the edges as Jyn felt herself smile.

“I’m not,” Jyn whispered, their shadows faded together as the night tangled in. “I won’t.”

One day, Jyn imagined, she’d tell him she didn’t much like parties, and that a darkened alley in the middle of a storm was everything she hoped a first kiss would be.

She’d tell him when they were somewhere safe, somewhere warm, surprise him when he’d least expect.

If there was nothing left, nothing but each other.

She’d tell him if they won.

For now, she kissed him again.

-


End file.
